poptropica_deutschfandomcom-20200214-history
Backlot Insel
Backlot Insel, soms afgekort als BL, is de 34e eiland uitgebracht op Poptropica, worden vrijgegeven voor de leden op 4 april 2013 en voor niet-leden op 25 april 2013. Daarin help je een film regisseur maakt zijn nieuwe film om eindelijk uit te komen verbergen. volledige Walkthrough Wanneer u voor het eerst het land op het eiland, een groep mensen zal menigte om je heen en beginnen foto's van you.Then inname van een van realiseert je niet beroemd en ze bewegen allemaal off.Now gaan in de one-of-a-Kind Talent Agency en praat met de vrouw bij de counter.She zal je vertellen je bent "ster materiaal", maar zegt dat ze zal een duizend dollar payment.She dan adviseert u om voor Harvey Scoops.Go kijk je naar rechts en Sunrise voer Street.You vindt Harvey Scoops op een gate.Talk met hem en hij zal je vertellen dat hij gelooft dat er verdachte activiteiten gaande is in de lang verlaten Grand Majestic Studios.He geeft u een tele-camera en je vragen om omhoog te klimmen naar de top van de groen-blauwe gebouw en een foto te nemen van de hoge ledge.Before je dat doet, ga dan terug naar Main Street en praat met de man naast de Celebrity Wax Museum.He zal je vertellen dat je gewoon wat Camera Film nodig voor de camera te werken en uw Poptropican zal hem vragen wat "film" is.He dan gewoon geeft u de film en je moet het in de camera.Then spring omhoog naar de hoge richel aan de bovenkant van de groen-blauwe gebouw en gebruik maken van de Tele Camera.Aim de camera, zodat het gelijk is met de muur en wacht voor een man om pass.Click en de grond zal beginnen shaking.You zal vallen in de studio en word wakker met yapping.You van een hond vindt jezelf op een vreemde plek met een witte paleis in het background.You al snel ontdekken dat het gewoon op de achtergrond. Loop nu naar rechts. En zie je een deur voor geluidsbeeld # 1, met de woorden "RECORDING IN PROCESS" op de top van het. Een dame zal komen en u vertellen hun filmen binnen en dat je niet naar binnen, maar je negeert haar. Loop je in tijdens de opname van een scène van een horrorfilm, tijdens de intense scène waar Kirk Strayer, de ster van de film, sluipt de trap af. Helaas je Aak in op hem en hij ergert zich en gaat naar zijn caravan. De directeur loopt uit om Kirk te vinden, en je volgt hem. De dame buiten zal u vragen om de wagen te gebruiken om naar zijn caravan. Dus doe je dat. Nu rijden naar trailer Kirk's en klop op de deur. Vraag hem wat hij moet doen om hem aan het werk. Hij vertelt je bij te vullen zijn half-caf leviathan latte-espresso. Ga nu naar de poorten en open ze. Ga naar Main Street, en voer Queequeg's Coffee. Vraag de man aan de balie voor orde Kirk's, en hij zal zeggen dat hun allen uit lattes. Dus kijken naar het menu en bestel een baby dacaf espresso. U zult dan ontvangt een baby-Sized Koffie in je inventaris. Ga nu naar Coffeehouse de volgende Queequeg en en bestel een volledige baby Latte en je krijgt nog een baby-Sized Coffee ontvangen. Klik nu gebruiken op kop ofwel Kirk's, of een van de twee baby-Sized Coffees. Giet vervolgens de latte in en de espresso in, en je krijgt wat Kirk besteld. Ga terug naar de Back Lot en geef Kirk zijn koffie. Hij zal de koffie, verlaten en vertelt je dat hij snel weer terug op het geluidsbeeld. De directeur zal u vertellen om hem te ontmoeten op het geluidsbeeld als je klaar bent. Neem de kar en ga terug naar de soundstage, zal als je in de cameraman lopen omdat zijn uren werk zijn up. De directeur zal u vragen om de camera vast te houden en houdt het gericht is op Kirk de hele tijd. Kirk zal beging lopen, maar in het hol, net voor het bereiken van de woonkamer (met de gevulde beer en de trap), zal hij stoppen en schijnen zijn zaklamp. Net zoals hij bereikt de woonkamer, hij schijnt het weer. Dan is een deur begint te bewegen en hij schijnt zijn zaklamp in. Een kat duikt de deur uit en slaat hem, maakt hem bang dus hij springt omhoog op de trap. Hij houdt springen tot hij de top bereikt, en vervolgens de sneeuw en wind uit het raam terug te blazen hem een beetje. Dan houdt hij het lopen totdat hij ziet de oven gaat, wordt bang en rent terug naar de trap. Maar de wind houdt hem tegen en dan is hij duikt, omdat zilverwerk opknoping van touwen naar beneden komt naar hem toe. Dan valt hij van de trap, en de gevulde beer komt tot leven, waardoor hij weg terug naar een kist die een spook uit springt, dan vertelt Kirk loopt weg en de directeur rondt de scène. Dan vraagt hij je om rond te wandelen en wat je nog meer kan helpen met zien. Ga naar soundstage # 2 en praat met de dame die je vertelt te vinden Goldie, de man met het script. Ga naar Soundstage # 1, en klim naar het dak. Je ziet Goldie met een, wat de heck is dat? Ach, hij schrijft op deze computer-y ding. Dan is de wind zal waaien zijn script weg en strooi het over Sunrise Street. Nu verlaten de studio en ga naar het dak van de blauw-groene gebouw en je ziet in de schotelantenne, een deel van het script. Pak het aan Screenplay Pagina's ontvangt in je inventaris. Nu klim naar de top van het theater en stuiteren de reling boven de kassa, dan na een beetje stuiteren, je zult stuiteren op en grijp een ander blad. Ga nu naar links naar Main Street en beklim de eerste Queequeg's koffiehuis, en in de grote kop koffie op het bord, pak het volgende vel. Nu klim naar de top van de Celebrity Wax Museum en pak het laatste vel onder de rots in de linkerhoek van het dak. Ga nu terug naar, ga dan naar sounstage # 2, en praat met de dame, die zal u vertellen om de pagina's in de juiste volgorde. Dus nu moet je de volgorde van de pagina's en plaats het juiste aantal op zijn pagina. Dan kunt u de dame met de hand de Screenplay Sheets. Helaas, de hoofdrolspeelster nooit opdagen, en de dame vraagt je om haar te krijgen, en geeft je een Actrice Headshot. Ga nu naar de one-of-a-Kind Talent Agency en laat de manager van de actrice Headshot. De manager Sayd hebben ze geen actrice als dat al tientallen jaren gezien, maar ze kunnen u de volgende beste ding. Daarna duikt uit het bureau, het verwijderen van haar bril te laten zien dat ze de Lacy Williams en actrice die het Talent Agency gebruikt als een "vangnet". Ga terug naar de soundstage # 2, waar de dame en de directeur zal er zijn, en Lacy is al op de set. De dame zal u vertellen om de rol van de navigator te spelen, dus dit lijkt op je grote debuut! Nu uw Poptropican zal gaan krijgen veranderd. Even later, op de set, de regisseur noemt "Actie!" Nu is de Pilot, gespeeld door Lacy, zal je vertellen dat het tijd om afscheid te nemen. Zeggen "but-" die op de bodem van de keuzes voor te zeggen. Dan zal zij zeggen dat het te gevaarlijk voor je om mee te gaan, en je moet haar een kompas. Dan zal zij hop in een ballon en je moet zeggen: "Vaarwel, ik zal je nooit vergeten!" Die op de top van de keuzes. Dan zal zij wegvliegen in de ballon. Dan bliksem zal treffen de ballon door de metalen kompas en de ballon zal crashen. De scène wordt afgedrukt. Nu verlaten Soundstage # 2 en rijden naar Soundstage # 3. Het is een wild west film! Wanneer je daar bent de dame zal zeggen dat de set bouwer niet helpt, dus je moet een trein met behulp van de oude rekwisieten te bouwen. Dit is in principe net als een puzzel. Gewoon plaats de stukken hout in de blokken op de blauwdruk die ze te evenaren. Het is gemakkelijk! Het enige slechte is, moet je een paar auto's te maken samen met de voorkant van de trein. Maar het hoeft niet aything uitzien als een trein als je klaar bent! Maar de dame schildert hij en daarna, het ziet er net als een trein! Nu ga de trap aan de linkerkant, en pak de witte cowboyhoed op de top van de borst en de zwarte cowboyhoed onder de hangers. Ga dan naar Main Street. Voer het Queequeg's Coffeehouse aan de rechterkant van Main Street. Geef de voormalige acteur de zwarte cowboyhoed, zodat hij kan de bandiet te spelen. Hij accepteert, want het geeft hem een kans om zijn show 'donkere kant. " Ga dan naar Digital Dreamscapes en ga naar het gebied waar ze filmen "Lord of the Witches 5." Je ziet een man spelen Gollum, die draagt een pak bedekt met sensoren Geef hem de White Cowboy Hat en hij accepteert, zodat hij een heldhaftige rol te spelen in plaats van het werken aan alles wat "Middle nuchterheid." Ga terug naar de Soundstage # 3 en in te voeren. Als je dacht dat dit eiland was leuk in het begin, check this out: Je gaat de stunt coördinator zijn! Klinkt niet cool, maar wacht maar tot je ziet wat je moet doen. Je drukt op een BOS VAN TOETSEN!! Hier is wat je doet. Er is een buffel knop, een tornado knop en een schurk knop (de schurk knop bevindt zich in het midden). Wanneer de buffel toets licht op en u hoort "We hebben meer buffels nodig", druk dan op de knop. Doe dan hetzelfde met de tornado, en wanneer je de schurk knop drukt, de zwarte bandiet zal neerdalen op een prop paard. Je moet doen een paar keer, en de laatste keer dat je de schurk knop, de Black Bandit zal hop op de trein, en de cowboy zal springen op ook. Dan bereiken ze het einde van de trein, en de Zwarte Bandiet wordt geschoven uit door de held. De scène wordt vervolgens afgedrukt! Ga nu naar soundstage # 4 en in te voeren. Als je in, Carson Willis, de directeur kerel, vertelt Kirk te passen in een gorilla kostuum. Minuten later, Kirk zegt dat het te "vernederend", en hij zal niet spelen van de rol. Dan loopt hij naar de kleedkamer en gooit het kostuum. De directeur vraagt of je wilt de "rol van je leven" te spelen. Vervolgens accepteren. Klik op het gorilla kostuum en aanloop naar de set. Blijkt dat je zult spelen King Kong. Spring nu op de daken en alles vernietigen. Als je geraakt wordt door een soldaat verlies je een leven. Verzamel ballonnen om meer levens te krijgen. Als je naar de top, een dame, gespeeld door Lacy, zal een ballon in haar handen. Pak het. Dan vliegtuigen zal naar je schieten en je moet vallen. Maak je geen zorgen, er is een mat. De scène wordt vervolgens afgedrukt. Ga nu naar Post-productie. Eerst moet u een aantal van de foto's van de filmrol om zich te ontdoen van degenen met fouten te bewerken. Het is gemakkelijk. Gewoon te ontdoen van degenen met giek microfoons matten en dingen die worden gevangen op de camera. Nu voor geluid. Geluid is ook eenvoudig. Het is vrij duidelijk dat je nodig hebt om een ballon pop voor het geluid van een hete lucht ballon knallen, toch? Dan Carson geeft je de Film Reel. Als we bij de het theater, business is booming, en iedereen wil zien Carson's film, "De veel splendored Zephyr." De dame die ons hielp met de film is eerder buiten, en jullie beginnen te praten over Carson. Als je vraagt wat is er met hem, zal ze zeggen dat je de film te bekijken. Als je hem krijgt, klim door de hoge stoelen tot je naar het balkon, en vervolgens de Film Reels gezet in de projector en bekijk de film. What the? Dit is gewoon een stel willekeurige scènes sloeg samen! Ga naar buiten. Man, dit Carson Willis is een gek. Maar de mensen denken dat hij een genie! De dame zal u vertellen over hoe Carson verloor zijn creativiteit nadat hij niet kon betalen voor al zijn films, en alleen gericht op het verkrijgen van geld. Wie weet? Misschien zijn toekomstige films beter zal zijn! In de tussentijd is er iets Carson gaf ons voor onze helpfunctie. De Medallion!!!!!!! Gefeliciteerd! Je hebt Terug verslaan Lot Island. Dit is een andere Poptropica Wiki walkthrough! Ga nu naar bed! Category:Inseln